


First Kiss

by irishlullaby13



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: For the First Kiss Challenge





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likebunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebunnies/gifts).



Life was funny.

If one were to have told Abbie when she was young that she would one day be one of the ordained Witness to the Apocalypse, she would have said they were crazy. Hell, she was an adult, caught in the middle of it, and she would still say they were crazy. If they had told her that her calling would bring a 250-ish year old revolutionary solider into her life, she would have asked them to join Jenny at Tarrytown.

Yet, here she was. Marrying a 250-ish year old revolutionary soldier that was her partner in fighting the Apocalypse, to make sure his ass didn't get deported from the country he helped found. He had even made a grandiose gesture when he proposed—a few weeks after they had defeated Pandora they had gone for Starbucks for lunch and launched into one of his usual soliloquies about how grateful he was for her kindness and strength and blah blah blah (this often caught the attention of everyone because they wanted to see if it was actually a lead in to a rant). Right as they reached the counter, he had clasped her hand to his chest and asked if she would honour him by being his bride.

Despite having just a few days earlier told him he could make the whole immigration thing easier if he found someone to marry him, Abbie had been sufficiently surprised by the question. Still in the heat of trying to figure out _what the hell_ , she had blurted an acceptance. Partially because she thought, maybe, she was having _that_ dream again.

But then the patrons of Starbucks had cheered and demanded a kiss. Crane had blushed furiously, bowed deeply, and kissed the back of her hand. It was a few hours before she realized it _hadn't_ been that dream. And when they had talked about it later, she got the impression that this wasn't about the immigration thing. But, given the fact when it came to this thing growing between them, they never spoke in absolutes. So there was no way for her to know for sure.

The week between the proposal and the actual wedding, Abbie had found herself being showered with small _tokens_ (as he called them) on a daily basis. Sometimes it was something small like a flower, sometimes it was a bracelet or piece of jewellery that she wondered how be managed to afford (and he didn't ask her for money so she assumed he worked something out). On one of her days off, the day before the wedding, she awoke to a tray on her night stand laden with breakfast.

On their wedding day, she awoke to a beautiful hair-comb—silver with twinkling sapphires and diamonds that formed a butterfly—that a thought occurred to her. A small note with the comb confirmed... the jewellery had belonged to his mother. He had discovered them while exploring his ancestral home. The gems he had thus bestowed to her were all items she wore when his parents wed.

He closed by bidding her farewell until they met at the courthouse after lunch.

So here they were. Getting married. And she was still clueless as to what exactly he was expecting once all was said and done.

“You may kiss the bride.”

Shit. 

Her and Crane shared a look. She forgot about the wedding kiss. From what she understood, they didn't particularly share a kiss at the wedding in his day. But she knew they had watched plenty of movies that he had to have at least suspected this would be coming. 

His eyes softened and he gently took her face in his hands. The moment his lips brushed over hers, Abbie couldn't stop the soft sound she made. It felt like every answer she had been seeking was poured into his kiss. She grasped the lapels of his coat and stood on her toes, responding in kind.

“Hey, save some for the wedding night!” Jenny laughed.

They broke apart, both of their faces burning with embarrassment at forgetting where exactly they were. Once safely in her SUV, they shared a look. 

Abbie pulled her bottom lip between her teeth to hide a grin. “So... speaking of our wedding night...” When Crane shot her a coy smirk, Abbie knew things were going to be working out just fine with their new situation.


End file.
